You Said
by PrussianMongrel
Summary: Yay! It's happy birthday time for Italy and he's got a special present for Germany aswell. But something dark hides just around the corner ready to ruin any chance of a happy ever after...
1. Happy Birthday Italy

"Germany, Germany… Germaneee!" Italy cried out as he ran up to the barely awake German. However, the irate blonde kept a smile for his lover and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good morning Italy." He said.

"Ve- guess what I got!"

Germany sighed. He had already found out everything that the brunette had gotten through a very loud and very annoying phone call. It was what had originally woken him up and was surprisingly early for the boy. But he played along with the childish game that was only to be expected of the Italian.

"What did you get?" He said brushing some hair out of the boys face. He was looking forward to some quiet time with Italy, so that he could pass on his gift, and then later that day they were planning on a picnic and soccer for the entire afternoon.

He was answered with a smile and a weak Italian tug as he was led out the front door, out of his front garden and onto the street. He thanked the heavens that he had dressed immediately after waking that morning.

"Where are you taking me Italy?" He asked as this was the last thing that he had been expecting.

"I got a boat Germany." And Spain-Ni chan said that we should have a holiday on it because you work too hard." The brunette laughed as he continued to lead Germany to what he now saw as the wharf.

And docked at the wharf was a pristine white yacht with a polished deck, white sails and three flags flying atop it in the breeze. An Italian flag, a German flag and the all too predictable white flag at the very top.

Germany groaned. He had definitely not expected this. Whoever had thought it to be a good idea to give Italy a yacht was a complete and total idiot. Even more so than the Italian.

But at least he knew for certain that he himself would be there to look out for the boy. Italy was definitely too excited to pass up a boating holiday on his very own boat for safety measures.

"But we can't go on a holiday right now Italy, nothing is packed." He wouldn't be able to stop the holiday, but he could at least put it of long enough to run Italy through some safety rules and regulations first.

"Ve- but Spain-Ni chan and Ni-chan have already packed food and clothes and wine and pasta and tomatoes." Italy whined, running out of breath by tomatoes.

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose. Romano and Spain knew that Italy was an idiot and would never have gotten the yacht for him. But they had made the mistake of encouraging it.

He glanced down the side of the boat to see its namesake.

'_**QUEEN AWESOME'**_

"Mornin' West!" Germany sighed irritably as he turned to see Prussia climbing up onto the deck from below. No need to second guess who had bought the boat.

"Good morning bruder." He replied with no enthusiasm.

Prussia grinned cockily and tousled Italy's hair before sending him below deck to check everything out. He obviously hadn't seen more than the outside of the yacht yet as his eyes widened delightedly and he disappeared below.

"Moron." Germany said once the boy had disappeared out of sight.

"What did I do?" Prussia lost his grin.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that Italy is more stupid than you? And now you've gone and gotten him a boat."

"Hey hey West… I knew you'd get a bit angry about it so I've made this boat completely and awesomely safe. It's got all the safety stuff you can think of off the top of your head." Prussia grinned again.

"Life preservers?"

"Yup."

"Rope?"

"Hell yeah. All around you."

"Inflatable boat?"

"Yep. Like I said, everything you can think of…"

"First aid kit?"

"… um…"

"Did you pack a first aid kit or not?"

"… no…"

"What?!"

"… No… Ok… I forgot to pack a first aid kit… no biggie. I'll just go pick up the one at home. Kay?"

"Alright… But hurry up with it or you'll have hell to pay." Germany glared at his older brother.

"Hahaha… That's my West." Prussia grinned and even though he was smaller he somehow managed to reach up to tousle Germany's hair and mess it all up before jumping off of the boat to make a quick trip to Germany's house to pick up the first aid kit.

Germany sighed in early exhaustion as he watched his brother disappear out of sight and hoped that when he next saw his house it would be in one piece, though he seriously doubted that it would be.

"Ne ne, Germany… come have a look at this?!" Germany heard the excited Italy calling him down below deck. He sighed and proceeded down the small flight of wooden stairs to the cabin. This was going to be one long holiday.

Below, Italy was going through the tiny kitchen's cupboards, making sure that Romano and Spain had packed absolutely everything that he could require.

Germany walked up to the brunette and put a hand on his shoulder making him jump.

"What did you want me to see, Italy?"

"Huh?" The Italian looked at him dumbly for a minute. "Oh yeah, Ni-chan left something for you." He pulled a little box out of the mini refrigerator and gave it to the blonde. Across the lid of the box was written: To the Potato Bastard.

It was definitely from Romano. Germany expected to find something stupid like another one of those freakin moustaches. But he was in fact surprised to see a few different varieties of wurst. And they were all good quality too. Italy smiled up at his lover.

"Ni-chan is being nice to you for me today." He said closing the cupboards. Everything that he had listed to Germany outside of the yacht was there. Spain and Romano had promised him though Spain had suggested forgetting the clothes all together. Romano of course had beaten that out of him… Italy smiled to himself, his twin was being especially nice to Germany for him lately. After all, Italy wouldn't mind running around with no clothes, but for Germany it would've been a nightmare. Probably.

As Germany was putting the wurst away he found at the bottom a smallish large potato. So much for ordinary, he though to himself.

"We can make chips with it." Italy laughed as he took it off Germany and put it in one of the baskets on the wall. "There is a couple more in there."

"… Did they pack everything you wanted?"

"Yeah yeah, there's lots of pasta and tomatoes and flour for pizza and some wine and beer for you…!"

"… I guess everything is packed then." Italy laughed and Germany blushed a little. He'd try his hardest to avoid the alcohol if he was going to be in control of maneuvering the yacht. For that especially he'd need a clear head.

Italy grabbed his hand and lead him further into the cabin, showing him the bathroom and the little bedroom.

"How long is this holiday going to last?" Germany asked when they eventually came back out onto deck.

"… Spain said a week would be long enough and the food should last that long. And he said you wouldn't want to be on a holiday longer than that…"

Germany smiled. A week was good. Long enough to have the break that he wouldn't admit that he needed, but short enough that people wouldn't think that he was slacking off or anything.

"Got the First Aid kit West!" Prussia jumped back onto the deck tossing the little metal box at Germany.

"…You're not coming are you?" The blonde asked, a little worried because his brother kept hanging around.

"Nah, just saying good bye and making sure that you actually sail away instead of making excuses about paper work." Prussia smirked. He had to stay behind anyway, because who else would do Germany's work for him on such short notice.

"Anyway, have a great time you two. And I'll see you in a week."

"Bye bye Prussia." Italy jumped forward and hugged Prussia goodbye.

"Don't break anything." Germany said as he gave a quick hug too his brother.

"Honestly West, how could you think so low of me?" Prussia laughed and jumped back onto the wharf and waved. "Now hurry up and go or your office will lure you back." Germany glared as his brother left, finally.

"Come on Germany. Let's go and have a holiday." Italy said and his worries melted away.

- - -

Italy opened his eyes and looked around the room. He was alone as he had been for the past six mornings. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. He'd stayed up later than usual the previous night, but he didn't want to sleep in any longer. Especially on the last day of their holiday.

He smiled and began the search for some clothes. Most of his wardrobe had already been used and was waiting for a clean when they got back home.

Italy didn't want to go home. Life was easier, not really on the boat but on holiday. They didn't have any one to answer to anyone, no responsibilities, no fighting. Just him and Germany talking, eating, sleeping, playing games and… well let's just say that the rest is private and not for all you perverted readers.

Finally triumphant in finding something to wear, Italy pulled on some jeans and a stretchy white top that went halfway to his knees. Looking in the mirror he smiled to himself, he was slender enough to pass as a girl if he wanted to, and the top was really a girl one that he had just really liked. Hungary still had some of his old dresses aside for him if he should ever want them again, but she usually just got him things like the shirt if he liked them.

Smiling to himself, he considered getting some of them off of her for a short while. A few of them should still fit and it had been a while since he had worn anything like them.

Italy quickly made the bed and ran up onto the deck. Germany was sitting on the edge of the yacht so that his arms and chin rested on the railing and his lower legs were over the edge. He heard Italy walk up to him and he turned to look up at him and smile.

"Good morning Italy." He said.

"Good morning Germany. What are we gonna do today?" Italy asked.

"… Nothing much today. It looks like it will rain and I don't want you to get hurt if something goes wrong." Germany pulled Italy down to sit beside him and kissed him lightly.

"… Do you want to go home Germany?" The brunette asked under Germany's arm, against his chest.

"What…? No, not really. I love spending time with you like this Italy. But we both have to go home and look after own countries."

"Ok."

"… Don't worry about it Italy. This is your boat and in another couple of months we'll take another holiday. I promise." Germany spoke into the boy's hair.

"But Germany doesn't love me as much when we're at home." Germany was completely surprised by Italy's response and his sudden tears. It was pretty childish, even for him. "You're always yelling and bossy and doing training and stuff…"

"… Italy… Just because I do that at home doesn't mean I don't love you. It's just part of my job. I'll always love you Italy and I'll always be with you. So no more crying, alright?"

The brunette nodded and wiped his eyes dry with a sniff. It was at exactly the point in time when it decided to start raining lightly. Germany pulled Italy up onto his feet and the retreated back into the cabin where they began to prepare breakfast. Bacon, eggs and toast with the last of the orange juice.

As Italy was at the stove with the frying pan and Germany was buttering the toast, Germany watched the brunette cook and sing happily.

"…You look really nice today…" He said as he looked away and put the toast on the plates before taking them to Italy so he could serve up the bacon and eggs.

"Hungary got me this shirt for my birthday." Italy smiled turned the stove off. The one place he wasn't an idiot was the kitchen. Its common knowledge that the two things Italians are best at are lovemaking and cooking, falling in at number two.

Germany helped him serve up the rest of breakfast and they wandered over to the small table in the corner of the kitchen where they began to eat in silence.

Washing up was also in silence. The noise of the light falling rain outside was the only thing they heard. But as the water drained out of the sink and the entire kitchen was clean, they were completely at loss for what to do.

"Did they pack any board games?" Germany asked. They weren't his favorite thing in the world but they needed something to pass the time. Anything really. But Italy just shook his head and shrugged.

"What's the time?" He asked.

"Eleven." Germany replied. Italy sighed. It was too early for a siesta which would have passed the time wondrously. "…Come on…" Germany said and took Italy by the hand and led him to the other end of the cabin.

Italy looked up at him a little clueless. Then he smiled lovingly as he was laid down on the bed and Germany leant over his body and kissed him.

- - -

At around 12:30 the major part of the storm hit. The clouds had changed tremendously from light grey to angry black within the last hour and a half. There was lightning and thunder and winds and rain that tossed the boat around.

Germany and Italy had been awoken only fifteen minutes previous and they were both now dressed and trying to keep the yacht alive in the storm.

Germany held Italy close as the boat rocked and he tried to get help over the radio. The yacht wasn't exactly built to handle such weather, but it was such weather that was unpredictable.

An unexpectedly large wave crashed into the side of the yacht and threw it about. Italy slipped, losing his footing and crashed into the railing, busting his lip. Germany ran over to him, slipping himself a couple of times before reaching his lover and catching a hold of him just before he slipped over the edge.

"…Ge… German-y-y…" The Italian whined into Germany's chest. There was a little blood coming out of the cut on his lip, but not too much.

"… It's going to be OK Italy…" Germany reassured the boy. But he wasn't so sure himself and his voice as shaking with worry for the boy in his arms.

The mast with the flags atop it creaked and gave way to the forceful winds, landing heavily across the deck, snapping the yacht in half. Italy screamed as they began to sink.

Germany's soldier mind snapped into action and he grabbed the most accessible safety equipment, a life preserver and a length of rope. Then he held Italy's face between his hands and explained what he wanted him to do.

And then he took Italy by the hand and the leapt over the edge.

The ocean water was cold and unforgiving and hit them both like a hammer when they hit the surface. Italy swallowed enough water to fill several lungs and he panicked as he began to sink. Relief or some emotion like it filled him as he felt Germany grab the back of his shirt and haul him to the surface.

Once in open air, he began to cough and splutter, vomiting out all the sea water in his stomach.

Germany pulled him over to the life preserver where he helped him lean over one side of it, and he used the rope to tie him to it. Knowing Italy, he knew that as weak from exhaustion as he was he would probably slip off and drown.

A smallish wave pushed Germany away from the life preserver, but he immediately began swimming back to it and caught hold of it, one arm around the distressed Italy.

"…Where did you go?!" He screamed above the noise of the storm, amid his own tears.

"I-It's alright Italy…" Germany smiled weakly. "I said I would never… Never leave you…"

In the wind, something fluttered down and landed over them. It was a small piece of rope and it was attached to the Italian flag and German flag. Germany caught hold of one end of the rope and Italy grabbed onto the other.

"You'll hold onto that end of the rope, and I'll hold onto this end… and like the flags Italy… we'll stay tied together. Ok…?" Germany had to find some way to keep Italy calm. Staying tied together was the best he could think of in a time of panic.

Italy nodded and pulled his end of the rope and the German flag under his head and rested on them.

Germany smiled back at him and got a good grip on the Italian flag. Italy would have said something, anything, but his exhaustion pulled him into a disturbed and unwanted sleep on the life preserver.

Germany watched him sleep as the storm finally and unfairly began to calm down, and he felt the exhaustion overwhelm him. The Italian flag came loose of the rope…

Had Italy been awake he would have reached out… But he was deeply unconscious… Too unconscious to notice the wind or water, or the few small friendly fish that swam around the life preserver… And definitely far too unconscious to feel Germany's hand slip off of his back into the ocean current…

- - -

_Hey to all readers… sorry about killing Germany__ off, but it had to be done. That's hormones for you… And all I can say is that it is not over yet and I recommend that you read on otherwise you just might die of grief and you've no idea what my evil brain has planned for you all._

_Um… what else… Reviews please…All you guys are awesome… _

_Prussian Mongrel, xo _


	2. Rescue and Recovery

_Hiya readers. If your reading this sequel to __**'You Said'**__, then I applaud you as you have obviously not committed suicide at Germany's death or that you have not lost faith in the story line that it will lead to all good things…_

_Hoping that you enjoy this sector of the story and that you all remain only human in body, but continue to be completely unique in mind shocking everyone with out bursts of creativity and enthusiasm… _

_Prussian Mongrel ^. ^ _

- - -

"I told you I could still sail!" England shouted from behind the wheel of an original pirate ship. Please don't ask me where they got one from; it is just key to this story.

"Yeah yeah Iggy, no one likes a show off…" America pouted. He had lost the bet and so had to eat England's cooking for a whole month!

"That's what you get for insulting my culinary skills!"

"But seriously, your cooking does suck!" As England went into a rage filled rant, America rolled his eyes and looked over the edge of the ship into the water. How the hell was he meant to survive the up and coming month on solely English food?!

"-of all the ungrateful- !" America frowned… Sure he'd seen a flicker of color in the water.

"-after all I did for you!"

"Shut up a sec!"

"… What…?! Don't tell me to shut the hell up!"

"No seriously England… Shut up! I think I saw something in the water…"

"Ooh, you shouldn't watch that Jaws film so much you big scaredy cat…!"

"I didn't see a man eating Shark...! I think I saw…"

"What? What did you see?! According to you I'm the only one who hallucinates around here!"

"… I think I saw… Italy… In the water…"

"…Wasn't he meant to be on holiday with Germany on his boat? He could have just been swimming…"

"… on a life preserver… passed out… bleeding…"

England didn't have anything to say to that, but he ran to the edge of the ship and looked over the edge to where they had already passed in the water. He had to squint as the area wasn't exactly smack bang next to the ship…

In that instant England bolted to the steering wheel to the ship and pulled the ship around, heading back to the spot.

America was hanging over the edge with a net to catch onto it. The net wrapped around his goal as this ship passed the area and he began to haul it up. It was surprisingly light, most the weight coming from the water soaked into the material.

America slipped and almost dropped his burden, but England was immediately by his side, helping haul the net and it's catch up.

With the amount of strength they were using they soon fell backwards onto the deck as the net and its load landed on the deck with a dead weighted thud.

America launched himself back up and began to unravel the net, England beside him once again to get the job done doubly fast.

Once the net and tattered German flag were moved out of the way, the two nations saw Italy in a sorry state, wet and bedraggled, tied to a life preserver and the lower half of his face and his chest were covered in vomit.

England pulled out a pocket knife and cut the rope that tied the boy to the life preserver and pulled him away from the deflating object.

"…Italy…?" America asked leaning in towards the boy. It was a little hard not to notice how much he looked like a girl, even in his state.

"… His pulse is weak… but enough to keep him alive…" England said checking at Italy's wrist. "…Hey… Italy…? Wake up… Where's Germany…?"

"Germany!!!" Italy's eyes shot open and he pushed himself away from England so he landed sideways onto the wooden deck. He pushed himself up onto his hands and retched as he began to vomit.

America pulled Italy up onto his knees when he stopped vomiting and only remnants of bile ran down his chin.

"Where is Germany?" He asked with his hands on the boy's shoulders to steady him. Italy began to cry, sobbing heavily.

"…the boat… then there was… there was the st-storm and… and… a-and then the was the water and w-waves… a-a-and Germany… Germany…" But the rest of the boy's words were lost into his mourning tears.

England was back up at the wheel of the ship, turning it towards the nearest dock where they would take Italy to a hospital.

America pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around the Italian's smaller shoulders and pulled him into his chest so he was basically holding the shivering and sobbing boy.

"Its gonna be alright Italy. We're gonna take you to the hospital and you'll be able to rest."

"… He said he'd never leave me…" Italy whimpered into the American's chest. His shirt was already soaked by the boy's distressed and thick tears. "... Why did he leave me…?"

"Italy… Germany… He didn't leave you… I promise… He'd never leave you… You're all he ever cared about." America was using all the words he could think of to calm Italy down so he didn't get stressed.

He blinked in surprise when he felt the boy's weakened arms tighten around his body so he was holding onto him like a safety line. He swallowed deeply.

"England! How long until we make it to land and a hospital?!"

"About an hour, an hour and a half!" America cursed. It was pretty quick for the ship considering how old it was and how far away land was. "… I'm going as fast as I can America! I understand the urgency… and I want to get him to safety as well…!"

"…We have to go back…" Italy said in a small and weak voice. He didn't sound as though he had been crying his eyes out, but it was as though he was on the verge of falling into a content and peaceful sleep. Very much like a child. "We have to go back… Germany will be mad if we leave him behind..." Italy's breathing evened out and he fell asleep in America's arms, feeling safe and warm in the blonde's arms. But not as much as he would have been in Germany's.

- - -

Prussia stretched out tiredly. For the first six days of Italy and Germany's absence, the albino had been playing video games and watching movies instead of what he'd promised Germany that he would do. Halfway through the seventh day he realized the amount of paper work he had to do before his brother got back.

When they hadn't returned he had only been a tiny bit worried. Germany was never one to be late. But Italy had probably convinced him to spend a couple more days out there.

But two weeks passed, they didn't return. Prussia even got through his brother's ever present paperwork AND managed to finish all the games he owned and watch all the movies in the house twice.

Three more days and it would have been a month since Prussia last saw his brother and the happy little Italian. He was really beginning to worry now.

So when he woke up that morning, he had set the alarm the night before, he hurried and dressed. He had planned to go down to the wharf, rent out a boat and search for the two missing nations. But just as he was about to walk out the door, the phone rang.

He hesitated; listening to the ringing for a while, hoping that the people on the other end gave up and hung up. But the phone continued to ring and he sighed irritably, very much like Germany would have, and went to answer the phone.

"Hello…" He said when the ringing stopped and the only sound was the almost inaudible electrical buzz from the other phone.

"…_Prussia?_"

"The one and only… What do you want?"

"_It's Italy. We're at the hospital with him…_"

"What?! The Hospital?! Where's West? Which Hospital?!!!"

"_The hospital closest to England's place… Italy… He was asking for you when we got here._"

"… What happened? And where is my bruder?!"

"_Just… come quick as you can… We'll tell you everything we know when you get here…_"

The phone cut out, bad reception on the other end… And Prussia placed the phone in his hand back down.

He then reacted immediately, running to his room where he threw everything he touched into a bag. Then he grabbed his passport and his credit card and a wad of cash.

Pulling on his coat he bolted out of the house, locking the door behind him and he drove to the airport. There he demanded the earliest ticket for England. The best thing he could get was either wait three hours, or fly to France in twenty minutes, then wait an hour for the flight to England.

He purchased the ticket to France and ran through the checkout process before bolting to the plane. He settled down in his seat and tried to calm down.

But he didn't know what had happened to Italy and Germany, and a thousand different scenarios played through his mind. He looked out the window as his leg began to bounce up and down nervously. If anything went horribly wrong… It would be his entire fault, he had bought the stupid boat… he had encouraged Italy to take his brother on a holiday…

Prussia bit down on his lip to stop himself from crying, which would not be awesome. He couldn't let his imagination get to him… he didn't even know what had happened, Germany could be perfectly fine and America had just called them to let him know where they were… but Prussia seriously doubted that in the back of his mind.

- - -

The flight was really short… But the hour wait in the French airport lasted forever. Finally, the flight to England pulled in and Prussia was soon on his way…

- - -

England paced the corridor outside Italy's room. America was seated on the seats the lined the wall beside Italy's door. He was fiddling with the frayed ends of the German flag that had been pulled out of the water with Italy. While he occupied himself with the flag, England thought about many things. Wondering how long Italy had been stranded in the water, what had really happened to Germany…?

Every time his mind wandered to… well, death… he kept saying that he'd just been separated from Italy… or gone for help… or… or… What was he kidding? Germany would never leave Italy. He would have stayed by the boy's side until the end of himself came… even through extreme punishment.

It would have been harder to get Germany to leave Italy than to get war secrets out of him with severe torture.

"Italy!" Romano called from down the hall, Spain right behind him, pulling England and America out of their thoughts.

"Romano…! He's in there." England said gesturing to the room Italy was in.

Romano and Spain rushed in and closed the door behind them, closing England and America out.

In the room, Romano was at loss for words at what he saw.

Italy was asleep, a drip attached to his wrist and a mask over his face. There was a stainless steel basin beside the bed with fresh water droplets all over it, signaling that it had been freshly washed. But there was still the faintest smell of vomit around, only slightly masked by the bleach.

It was the worst state that Romano had ever seen his twin in. He looked to the seat right beside the head of the hospital bed where he expected to see Germany sitting. But he saw no one. The seat was empty and he felt a small rage bubble inside of him.

He calmed himself down before walking over to the seat and sitting down.

"…Italy…?" He said surprisingly gently as he brushed some of his brother's fringe out of his sleeping eyes.

But suddenly those eyes were wide open and staring at Romano, before Italy ripped the mask off his face and reached for the basin.

Romano was too shocked and shaken by this to do anything as his brother retched. Luckily Spain was at the North Italian's side, helping him with the basin and resting a hand on his back soothingly. He began to speak to him in Spanish until he stopped vomiting and lay back down into his pillow.

He smiled at Romano sadly.

"Ni-chan's come to say hello to me…" Italy said weakly and hoarsely.

"How are you feeling…?" Romano asked raising his hand to hold his brother's. His skin was fairly cool and felt too thin. Romano looked at Italy's hand and knew that the skin was definitely too thin as he could see the veins clear as day. "… How long were you out there? Since you've eaten?"

Italy's smile vanished and tears welled up in his eyes.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Spain said wiping Italy's mouth with a towel that had been beside the basin.

Romano nodded at his lover's words, fearing that if Italy continued to cry that he himself might break down. "I'm sorry…"

"…Nearly… three weeks…"

"… I'm so sorry that we said you should go on a holiday…" Spain said.

"…. Ve- But it was… the best time of my life..." He said wearily.

Romano leaned forward a kissed Italy on the forehead. The younger twin yawned and drifted back into sleep.

Spain walked around the bed to Romano and led him out of the room even though he didn't want to leave. Once the door was closed, the Italian spun around and glared at England and America.

"Where the hell is that damn potato Bastard!!!" He yelled. "He should be in there with Italy and making him better!"

"…Germany… He is not able to sit with Italy."

"Oh…" Romano looked down feeling a little ashamed. How could he have thought that in the boating accident that the German could escape enough injury to sit with Italy? "What room is he in?"

America looked at England before pushing the flag into the South Italian's fingers.

"… Germany is dead… drowned in the storm to save Italy."

"What?!" Everyone turned to see an exhausted looking Prussia behind them. "West is dead?"

"Sir… please quiet down. You'll disturb the patients." A nurse touched Prussia's arm lightly. She had obviously come when Romano had started yelling but assumed that it was Prussia. He snatched his arm away from her and glared at her.

She saw his crimson eyes, and not having seen that color iris before, was frightened off.

Spain walked up to his friend and held out his hand to touch Prussia's arm in the same manner as the nurse had, but as more of a friendly comforting gesture than the human relation skills that the nurse would have been taught.

Prussia snatched his hand away again but swung his fist at Spain's face. He almost completely dodged it but Prussia still managed to clip his jaw hard.

The Spaniard spun out of the way as soon as he felt the knuckle connect with his jaw and he slammed Prussia up to the wall, holding his hands firmly by his side.

"Let me go you MORON!" The albino yelled, struggling against his restraints. But he had been playing video games while Spain had been farming.

"You NEED to calm down!" The Spaniard yelled up into the angry face.

"Don't tell me that!" Prussia said lashing out with his feet at Spain. "I wish you were all DEAD!"

"Does Prussia want me dead too." Everyone had been so busy focusing on Prussia that they hadn't noticed Italy at the door.

The mask he had been wearing hung from an elastic band around his neck loosely. A thin trail of blood ran down his arm from where he had ripped the drip out and he was swaying on the spot lightly as if he would fall over any minute, collapsing into exhaustion.

Prussia didn't answer straight away. Seeing Italy in his state had shocked him completely. But the glare returned to his face quickly. "Especially YOU! What gave you the right to live when West had to die!?"

Italy's face basically broke in half as he burst into tears. America jumped up to the boy's side. As Prussia continued wishing death upon everybody the American led Italy back into his room where he called for a nurse to come and help with putting the drip back in the boy's arm.

"You IDIOT!" England yelled at Prussia once the nurse had entered Italy's room and closed the door behind her.

England punched the albino square in the jaw, Spain let go of him so he stumbled backwards and fell over his feat landing heavily landing on the linoleum floor.

"You're a complete bastard!" The Englishman yelled and went to attack Prussia again, but now Spain held HIM back.

And now this time it was England struggling against the Spaniard's grip.

Prussia watched from the ground as England cursed and struggled, before Spain finally let him sink exhaustedly to his knees onto the floor.

He was huffing and puffing, face bright red, and tears running down his face.

"… He called you here… He wanted you here… You're the only one he wanted to see… and you just told him that you wanted him dead…" England paused. "… Germany would not be proud of you…"

"Shut up!" Prussia yelled. He shot up and dragged England to his feet by his shirt and slammed his back up against the wall. "He wasn't your brother! And he wasn't his brother either! He was MY brother! MINE! So BACK OFF ENGLAND!"

"… Germany loved you…" Romano said from behind the three men. "… But he didn't love you like he loved Italy… and no love is as strong as how my brother loves yours…"

Prussia stared at Romano. The anger drained away from him, taking with it most of his energy. He dropped England, letting go of his shirt, and his knees buckled under him so he landed on the floor again.

England and Spain stepped away from him, Spain walking over to Romano.

"I'm very proud of you today Chiquita." He whispered, kissing the South Italian on the forehead.

"For what?" Romano asked.

"For using his name…"

Back at the wall where Prussia was, the albino curled up childishly under the row of hospital seats that were bolted to the wall, so he was facing the wall and using his jacket to cover his head.

The other three in the room, four when America came back and the nurse left knew that he only covered his face to hide his tears.

So they let him be to mourn his brother.

"Who wants to come and get some coffee with me?" America asked after awhile.

"I will." Romano said. (Just a snippet of information for those that do not know… Coffee came from Italy).

- - -

Prussia sighed. He'd been waiting anxiously outside the waiting room for three weeks, but he'd never looked through the window, let alone go in.

All the other nations had left that morning to return to their homes. They had stayed as long as they could but had to take care of their countries.

And Prussia couldn't put it off any longer. Italy was getting discharged today. And that is why he sighed. He gently pushed the door to his room open and stepped in.

The room was well lit with no flowers or get well soon cards. Italy had asked not to receive any though he had been given a small bunch of red German roses and white lilies. It was symbolic and from all the nations who had visited in the past three weeks, each adding a lily or a rose, sometimes both.

Italy was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the vase, his back to Prussia, and a small bag beside him.

Prussia walked up to him and reached over his shoulder, placing a lily and rose in the vase.

Italy's back stiffened when he felt the albino's elbow knock gently against his shoulder.

"It's alright Italy. I'm sorry about what I said to you." He whispered into the boy's ear. "If anyone's life should be traded for West's, it should be mine. I bought you the stupid boat… It's my entire fault…"

No matter how tough Prussia makes himself appear to be, he could not stop a few thick tears rolling down his face. Italy turned his head and looked up at the ex-nation. He smiled sadly and raised his own hand, placed it lightly on Prussia's and pulled it away from the vase and up to his lips where he kissed his knuckles. The Catholic sign of reverence and respect.

Truthfully it should have been a ring he was kissing, but like in all of hell would Prussia be caught wearing any jewelry other than his crucifix.

"Let's go home." The albino said.

Italy nodded and stood up, picking up his vase. Prussia grabbed his bag.

"…Prussia? I need to tell you something…"

"Yeah Italy?"

Italy didn't say anything at first but fiddled instead with the material at the front of his shirt whilst still holding the vase.

"I need your help…"

- - -

_Anyone who can guess what Italy needs help with will get a treat of… of… of… A piece of Russia's forcet. _

_Please don't ask me to explain how England and America came into possession of a pirate ship… The basic explanation is that they pulled it out of a magic cooking pot that was really really really really really large. _

_Prussian__ Mongrel XD xo_


	3. Arbeit Macht Frei

_OMG!!! I finally finished this chapter. Time for a celebration…_

_Ok, celebration over… Hahaha Literally, this chapter is not much to celebrate. I ran out of Inspiration!!!_

_I hope you enjoy and… and… and… ok, so I can't think of anything to say… Just read the damn story…!_

- - -

Prussia yawned and stretched, pulling the heavy blanket off of himself, reaching out for some clothes.

His fingers snagged on some faded black jeans and a black t-shirt with white skeletal wings on the back. Tiredly he pulled the clothes on.

He stretched again and looked to his small bedside clock. Mistake. Beside his clock was a photo of him and Germany at a celebration of some kind. Funny, he couldn't remember what they had been celebrating.

He knew Italy had taken the photo because it was at an angle and he knew that he and Germany were both drunk as the albino sported a tinsel tiara in his white mess of hair and his brother's face was bright red and split in half with a lazy smile.

Now he remembered… It had been Oktoberfest and the next morning had supplied them both with one hell of a migraine.

Finally tearing his eyes away from the photo, Prussia checked the time on the clock.

9:05am… Japan should be there within the hour.

At the hospital when Italy had asked for the Prussian's help, he had had no idea how he was going to do anything about it let alone be useful. But Italy would've been unable to do it by himself.

Sure Spain and Romano, or any of the other nations would've supported the Italian, doing whatever he needed them to do.

But Italy had asked Prussia for help… and the albino suspected it was because of his blood relations to Germany.

The first two weeks after Italy had been discharged from hospital had been hard. A trial. But Japan had found out about Italy's situation when he had come over to pay his respects for his dead friend. Ever since then he had been coming over regularly, helping out wherever he could.

And just about every other nation found out after that and visited every now and then. Helping as well and offering emotional support.

Ever since then, life had been made easier for them… not to mention life had been more crowded as well.

With one last spine cracking stretch, Prussia made his way out of his over untidy room, into the hallway, and down to the lounge room. There he saw Italy fast asleep on the couch, A half empty glass of flat soft drink on the coffee table and a movie flashing across the screen of the TV for the umpteenth time on auto re-play.

Prussia sighed, turned the TV and DVD player off and covered the sleeping Italian with a light blanket. He wasn't actually sleeping naked, instead wearing a shirt of Germany's that was too large for him, dress-like almost.

At the feel of the blanket being laid across him, Italy shifted and sniffed in his sleep, rubbing his eye unconsciously with a hand covered in material that smelled of his lost lover.

Picking up the half empty glass of warm soft drink, Prussia made his way to the kitchen where he tipped the drink and made himself breakfast. Nothing awesome, just two pieces of dry toast that he forced down before making his way to his brother's study.

Since the death of Germany had been made officially known to the world, Prussia, being the closest blood relative who was no longer an official nation, even though he was meant to be dead himself, was made 'New Germany' by the people, though he stuck to Prussia.

Becoming a nation again brought no surprises. It was basically the same principle as when he had been Prussia. The only difference being… that he could feel no pain if there was any problem occurring in Germany… like he wasn't actually a nation again. Though at the same time he was.

It's quite difficult to explain. He gets all the sensations of being a nation except the pain. That's the simplest way to explain it. It was as if…

NO… He would not think like that. Not make himself believe that Germany was still alive somehow by any miracle… It would just cause him and Italy unnecessary pain.

Sitting down at the old wooden desk, he sighed and began what he had been doing every day for the last ten weeks. No sooner had he gotten through the first sheet of paperwork than he heard a whimper at the door.

"Prussia?"

The albino turned and saw Italy, fully dressed, standing in the doorway. He was wearing black training pants, white runners and a black stretchy top that stretched especially around his stomach which had grown profusely in the last month. He was four months pregnant that day.

Apart from the morning sickness and regular fatigue, he had been doing fairly well so far.

"Yeah? What's wrong Italy?" The Albino asked.

"I'm going to go for a run." Italy replied not meeting the crimson eyes.

"Is that wise? What if you trip and miscarry?" This was unusual for Prussia. Normally he would make an awesome yet arrogant remark and call Italy a name having to do with being pregnant to Germany. PregNazi or something like that. But running his brother's country had had more affect on him than he knew.

"... I… uh… Arbeit Macht Frei…" The boy said before turning away and disappearing from Prussia's sight. The albino, still sitting in the horribly silent study, heard the door open and close shut just a bit too light to be classified as a slam.

Prussia sighed much like Germany would have… and then his mind stopped. Yes, he missed his brother, and yes, he was now running his country… but he was letting that all go to his head… And not in the usual way of the arrogant albino.

It was as if the very essence of his lost brother… of Germany… was seeping into his very soul. The more he thought about it, the more he could see just how much he had begun to copy Germany's habits.

He had to work his grief out of his system… as Italy had just quoted Hitler, and a saying that had ironically stuck with his brother, Arbeit Macht Frei.

Used originally to force the Jews to work for their lives… Germany had changed it's purpose after the death of his sadistic boss. Using it to motivate his Italian lover in training.

Though he'd never said it in German… Only English or Italian for the boy's benefit… So how had Italy gotten the translation?

Prussia smiled though for all his worries. Italy was right. Ignoring the fact that his feet were bare, he ran out the door, after the Italian.

After all, _Work Will Set You Free_.

He caught up to Italian fairly quickly, running beside him.

Without slowing down, Italy looked up at the albino questioningly.

Prussia smiled the nearly forgotten cocky grin.

"Arbeit Macht Frei." He quoted. And Italy smiled, they both continued to run.

- - -

Around half an hour later they stopped for exhaustion and began to walk at a leisurely pace back to the house.

"Why the sudden need for a run?" Prussia asked. "And don't quote Hitler again. It creeps me out."

"I haven't trained since before my birthday. Germany would not be happy with me." Italy said forcing himself not to cry at his own mention of his lost love.

"… There's more to it, isn't there?"

"… I like to run…" Italy smiled at his truthfully simple answer before rubbing his hand across his steadily growing stomach gently. Running with a pregnant bump had been strange and effective in wearing him out.

"What time will Japan be coming?" He asked feeling the taut skin under his shirt.

"In about twenty-five minutes. Why?" Prussia asked. Ready incase he fell over from fatigue.

"If we want to make it back in time we have to run…" Italy asked and before Prussia could respond, he took off into another run like he was full of un-breakable energy.

Prussia grinned again and ran after him. He was exhausted from the first run, but he couldn't deny it, the physical pain and exertion felt good.

He was feeling happier… lighter… grief still in his heart… but it didn't hurt as much as it had before. Italy was right… And he was annoyed to say it… but so was that bristle lips Hitler in a way. Though he gave him no credit. He had been an asshole to his own people after all.

They returned to the house to find that the door was wide open. But from the jet black hired Toyota in the driveway, they knew it was Japan. What surprised them was that the door was wide open. Japan was never so careless.

But their eyes answered their questions when they saw a red Ferrari with blue flames behind the black Toyota. Looked like America and England had decided to drop by for a visit.

Italy smiled at Prussia and ran up to the door disappearing inside. The albino shook his head with a smile and followed.

America, England, Japan and two little three year old blonde boys were sitting in the lounge room.

"Hey Italy!" America said cheerfully. England and Japan smiled and the two toddlers waved in exact time with each other.

They were twins but in strange circumstances. They were born of different mothers and made by different fathers. Conceived and born at the same time as each other.

But one's mother was the other's father and visa versa.

Nonetheless, America and England loved their son's, Cody and Corey very much. Each nation having given birth to their counter part's identical copy. (And don't worry, When they were on the pirate ship, the twins were being baby sat by Canada).

The twins were what made Italy slightly better about having Germany's baby. He couldn't help but think that his baby would be a little boy, fair haired and blue eyed like his lost lover.

"Hellooooo…!" Italy sang to the guests. The two boy running up to him to wrap their arms around his legs.

"Good morning Ita-Chan." They chirped together. Last time Italy had seen them, about just a week before, they were saying big words and all but getting them muddled up. He was surprised at how fast they'd picked up on full sentences.

"When is the bubba going to come out?" Cody with his big green eyes reached up and patted Italy's stomach.

"The bubba has to grow first." Prussia laughed when the boy's noticed him. They ran up to him and wrapped themselves around his legs in a different manner than they had with Italy. Prussia laughed again. "I guess you guys wanna play."

With a grin and a quick wink at their parents, he walked out with two overgrown legs to the backyard. Cody and Corey giggled in delight.

They absolutely adored Italy, having given him drawings in the hospital to get better.

But, "Ita-Chan is good for cuddles." They always said and were often caught taking naps with him on long visits.

But if there was one person you couldn't tear them away from without candy and extreme amounts of toys, it was Prussia.

They absolutely loved playing with him because they were boys and he was the only one other than America who would get rough and wrestle with him.

From playing with them, Prussia had also gotten into the habit of setting his alarm. One morning he had slept in late when England and America had brought the boys over. They'd given Italy their hugs and new pieces of art before running to Prussia's room to wake him up.

The previous night he had had a migraine and taken a couple of sleeping pills and when the twin's had found him he had still been completely knocked out.

When he had eventually woken up, he found them eating pancakes in the kitchen, courtesy of Italy. America had seen the albino's appearance and burst out laughing. Italy giggled and England failed to suppress a smirk. Cody and Corey had just looked up at them all innocently.

Prussia had told them all to shut up before going to the bathroom where he saw his appearance.

The two devious little hands on some textas and his face and hair was a rainbow of scribble. There was even a large black mark across his forehead that resembled an 'L'.

Since then he had learned his lesson about sleeping pills and found out the function of an alarm clock.

Back to present times, once Prussia had taken the boys out side to play, America stood up and hugged Italy, being careful around his baby bump.

"Are you going to have more babies?" Italy asked when he sat back down.

"Two is enough." England said. Then quietly added in, "Just not in that way again."

"I actually thought it was cool." America said sitting back down beside the ex-pirate.

"It was an experiment… nothing more.' England said trying to avoid going too deep in the conversation.

"Actually, it's called being drunk England, and you know you liked it too."

"Oh Shut Up."

"… Ah… Yes… Anyway…" Japan looked at the arguing couple before turning to Italy beside him. "How have you been going?"

"Um, ok. Prussia said that there is a storm coming tonight and today we went for a run."

"Are you sure you can handle yourself in a storm?" England asked. "It will be your first one after…" He trailed off.

"Ve- I'll be fine. Prussia says it's just weather."

There was a bit of an awkward silence but it was eventually filled by America.

"So have you picked any baby names yet?"

The brunette shook his head.

"There will be time for that later." Japan said. "For now you must focus on being careful not to trip Italy." The Asian smiled at the boy beside him. Italy Ve-d and smiled with a nod.

After that, the day went by simply.

At lunch time, Italy and Japan made simple sandwiches for every one.

Prussia and America harassed England about having more twins in the circumstances of Cody and Corey, Italy whined and said he didn't have to but it would be super fun and cool to be just a few months behind him. Japan stayed out of it, but if he hadn't been a modest man would have joined Prussia and America.

Instead he sat back and told the twins that their parent's were idiots.

In the end, England sort of gave in, not without a little smile.

"Next time Canada wants to baby sit." He hissed to America. Italy clapped in delight and Prussia taunted them that he would baby sit for them the next day which made the twins shout for joy. He also made a remark about hiding a video camera in their room which made America laugh and give him a noogie.

"I do believe we have the real Prussia back." He declared.

"In that case he won't be baby sitting. Who knows what he will do to them." England said.

"Hey! Just because I'm in the Bad Touch Trio doesn't mean I molest kids you ass hole. You're not getting out of this that easy. In three months from tomorrow I want to see bellies growing."

Japan suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" England asked a bit irately.

"…it is now October." The Asian failed to suppress another giggle.

"What's so weird about that?"

"Oh, I get it. In Japan in October they celebrate the penis." Prussia said and Japan nodded.

"… I'm not gonna have penis babies!!!" England yelled.

"It only counts if their actually born during the celebrations Iggy." America said. "And you're supposed to be the intelligent one.'

"What's a penis?" Corey asked blue eyes bright with curiosity.

Everyone paused, and looked towards the little boy. How in all of bloody hell were they going to answer this question when it came from a three year old?

"I'll just tell you that girls are too obnoxious to have one." Prussia said.

"Be glad Hungary isn't here or she'd kick your ass." America said. The five nations laughed, smiled or giggled, according to their character. Luckily the twins had accepted the answer and gone back to their sandwiches.

England checked his watch absentmindedly.

"Oh. We're going to have to leave soon America. We still have to go and see France." He pulled a face and America laughed.

"C'mon boys. Hurry up. We have to go and see your Uncle." The taller blonde smiled at Cody and Corey. They nodded and wolfed down their sandwiches.

Soon after America, England and the twins had left, Japan set about cleaning up, as he had intended to do that morning. Prussia got back to his newly assigned paper work and Italy was at loss for what to do.

He tried to help Japan clean but got a tap on the hand when he reached for the broom and was told to go and relax.

So now, he sat on the lounge, staring at a blank TV screen, pondering what to do. And then he thought of it.

He hadn't seen a couple of people since he'd gotten back from the hospital and decided he'd go and pay them a visit.

He ducked into his room, Germany's room, and changed into jeans and a top. Then he grabbed his jacket, wallet and passport.

Making sure Japan or Prussia didn't notice him leaving; he walked out the door and walked to the airport. It wasn't too far away. About forty minute walk; they had passed it in their run that morning, and he held his jacket close.

It was too warm to wear it in Germany just yet but he'd need it where he was going.

- - -

Ok. So Russia was one of the last places you probably expected Italy to visit. But as he stood on the door step waiting for someone to answer his knocks, the chilly air let him remember what you readers have not learned yet.

He remembered the first time big silver haired man had visited. He'd only come to pay his respects for Germany's death and had felt pretty awkward as his sisters and the Baltics conversed with the other nations.

Russia and Germany hadn't exactly been the best of friends and everyone else in the room seemed to have some connection to the wurst loving hard ass blonde.

He'd just been sitting silently sitting in a chair off to the corner when Italy had approached him.

They hadn't really said much, but Italy had handed him a drink and a friendship and developed from there.

Italy waited for about fifteen minutes and received no answer, when he heard laughter from just inside a small cluster of trees.

Curiously, he left the door and walked over to the dark evergreens. At that time, unconsciously, he noticed that it was a particularly clear day for Russia.

Another fit of childish laughter brought Italy to attention again. He closed up on the fringe of trees and peered through. Straight through the first section of trees was a large frozen pond.

And standing on the edge of the frozen water was Russia, Belarus, Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia.

They way they were standing looked kind of weird too, like they were just balanced on the top layer of snow as if weightless.

"It's alright Latvia. Just step onto the ice. I'll be right behind you." Russia smiled. It wasn't sadistic or anything like that, the sun had him in a good mood.

Latvia trembled from the cold, fear of the ice or fear of the Russian being behind him.

However, the little blonde lifted his foot, pulling a blade out of the snow and stepped carefully onto the ice, holding onto Russia's arm for support. There was a blade on the bottom of his other foot too and the same for Russia when he stepped up beside Latvia.

It seemed that today Russia was giving ice skating lessons.

Latvia shook with more fear or cold or whatever, so the large Russian man beside him caught hold of one of his arms and began to half step half skate around the perimeter of the pond, the shaking boy gliding along at his side.

"Just slowly lift your feet one at a time like walking and you'll get the hang of it." Lithuania said. He picked up his feet and joined them on the ice.

"We all have to learn when we get big enough." Estonia said, soon beside Lithuania.

Belarus was now the only one not on the ice. Other than Italy who had decided to make him self known. As he stepped forward Belarus turned and looked at him.

"Hello Italy." She said quite monotone.

"Hello Belarus." The brunette replied with a smile.

"Hey Ita-chan!" Lithuania waved and Italy waved back, and soon he was waving back to three others as well.

"Why the sudden visit?" Russia asked when he'd gotten off the ice and let the other Baltics teach Latvia. "Are you having money problems? Is France picking on you?'

"Huh? No. Ni-chan has been doing my work for me and France-Nichan has been nice to me." Italy replied. "I just came over today for a visit."

"… That's okay then. I don't want my southern friend getting sick or hurt." Russia replied with a sunflower smile. (Oh yeah, and another thing I didn't mention earlier, Russia is Italy's new ally so he has somewhere to go to get away from the cold and Italy will have more military support.) "How is baby doing?"

"It's filling up my tummy and making it into a balloon." Italy said touching his stomach.

"Only five more months to go Ita-chan and you'll have a baby to look after. How are you feeling?"

"Excited and nervous, but every one has been so much help that I think I don't have it so bad."

"I'm sorry I haven't been visiting more. Today is actually the first day off I've had in months and Lithuania said that we should teach Latvia how to skate now."

"Ve- that's ok. I like coming to visit but I forgot how cold it gets here." Italy shivered.

Russia smiled and looked over his shoulder at the Baltics. "Keep teaching Latvia how to skate. I'm going to take Ita-chan inside."

Without another word, the silver haired man led Italy to the house where he made the boy a hot chocolate and they talked for a while in the kitchen.

But then, as the clock turned to 4:30, Italy yawned. It was the latest he'd gone without a siesta.

"I'm going to take you home." Russia said. "Your too tired to keep going on without collapsing.'

Italy didn't object when he was picked and put in a car and taken to the air port… Because the second Russia placed his hands on him, the boy fell asleep.

- - -

Prussia said good bye to Japan. Russia had left about an hour before. He'd brought Italy back home fast asleep and taken him immediately to his room.

Prussia didn't mind that Italy had sought of just upped and left to pay the Siberian a visit, it was actually kind of cool when he thought about the brunette playing rebel. But it didn't mean he wasn't worried about him.

He knew Italy would sleep through dinner though so he didn't bother to eat anything and just turned all the lights around the house off and went to bed early.

- - -

It was at around 11:40pm that the storm hit. It was the full deal. Thunder. Lightning. Pouring torrential rains and a tiny bit of early blizzard snow, snuffed out by the driving water before coming within a meter of any object.

But that wasn't what woke Prussia up.

It was the terrified screaming from down the hall.

Firstly he though it was just the wind.

Secondly he had a go at his imagination.

But thirdly he knew it was Italy because not even a child could be afraid of storms to such an extent.

Prussia pulled himself out of his own bed sleepily and walked bleary eyed down to Italy's room and opened the door.

Italy was curled up in a fetus position in the centre of the bed, his hands covering his ears.

Prussia sighed and walked over to the sobbing boy. He sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Italy… C'mon, it's just the weather." He said.

Italy turned and looked at him tearfully.

"This is the storm that took Germany from me…" He whimpered.

Prussia felt his heart ache at the boy's face. He couldn't leave him alone in what he was so afraid of.

So he lay down beside the crying boy and wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't worry Italy. I'll make sure the storm doesn't take you and it sure as hell won't take me."

Italy rolled around so he could lay on the albino's chest like a pillow and fell asleep. Prussia's heart hurt worse.

- - -

_Ok. Yes, the festival of the penis is real._

_Oh and yes, I hoped you enjoyed._

_Prussian Mongrel XD_


	4. Merry Christmas Prussia

_Ok so yeah. If I'm right then the last thing you witnessed was Italy curling up to Prussia to go to sleep in the middle of a storm._

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter. And sorry that the starting scene is very much the same as the last chapter. _

- - -

Italy yawned and rubbed his eyes. Looking up he saw Prussia fast asleep underneath him.

What did Italy remember from yesterday?

First America and England had brought their sons over for a visit and Japan had visited too.

Then he'd gone and seen Russia where everything blacked out.

The last thing he remembered was the crashing of angry thunder and lightning, torrential rains and his own screaming.

And then he had seen Germany. He had hardly believed his eyes when the blonde had appeared before him. Promising to keep them both safe he had climbed into bed beside Italy and the boy had curled up to him thinking that the whole thing had just been a big nightmare and that Germany was alive and he wasn't pregnant… though he would have been slightly upset if he wasn't.

But Germany WAS dead. And it turned out it had been Prussia in the night come to comfort him against the storm.

The brunette could help but burst into tears. His hallucination had been so real.

Prussia woke up to the noise of choking sobs, and for a second as a little dumbfounded as to how he had ended up in the same bed as Italy. But as soon as he remembered, like two seconds later, he sat up and rested his hands on Italy's shoulders. The boy was still in clothes from the previous day.

"Are you ok?" He asked, still waking up.

"Yeah… I just had a good dream and I didn't want it to go…" Italy replied rubbing any more tears away. Prussia was a little surprised to that answer. Italy had had nothing but nightmares every since they had returned home and he'd had to start sleeping in the bed he'd shared with Germany.

"… Well… Just remember what Spain told you last weak…"

"Ve… Don't let my sadness get so big that it starts to kill me…"

"That's right… C'mon, I'll cook you some breakfast."

- - -

The thick coating of white snow crunched under foot as Italy fed the line of Christmas lights up to Prussia. Now six months pregnant his jumper stretched at his stomach more than it had when he'd gone to visit Russia two months ago.

It made life a little difficult when he had to bend over to pick something up, so Prussia encouraged him to stick by someone every second of the day incase he needed help.

England hadn't backed out of the dare from two months ago either, Cody and Corey spending their first day with Prussia and Italy without their parents. Now, both England and America had tested positive and had one more month to go until their stomachs began to grow. America constantly made jokes about it with Prussia and England usually just sat in a dark corner, sulking. Though everyone, especially America knew that he was ecstatic about having another baby. Two babies really.

"This is the last meter." Italy said as he handed the last of the cord of colored lights up to the albino. Prussia finished hooking them up then jumped down and grinned at Italy.

"You wanna press the button?" He asked holding out the switch that would set their morning's work alight with color.

Italy nodded his head and held his hand over the switch. And then Prussia began the countdown…

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6…"

_Merry Christmas Germany_. Italy whispered in his head.

"… 3… 2… 1… 0." As Prussia said the last number Italy brought his hand down on the switch and with a flicker of light at first, the house was outlined by a glowing rainbow of color.

"Yay! We did it!!" Italy yelled jumping up and down as much as his baby would let him. Prussia grinned and hung the switch on a hook on the wall beside the front door.

He turned around and before he could even blink was glomped by an excited Italian.

"Why so excited?" He asked when Italy let go of him.

"We're making Germany's house all pretty for him to see from heaven." The bouncy Italian smiled warmly. Who needs a fire to keep warm when you know these kinds of people? "Merry Christmas Germany!!!" The boy voiced at last. Prussia grinned at him when he had silenced. Italy was going to question what he was going to do when the albino stretched his head back and yelled at the sky. To the sky. To his brother.

"Merry Christmas West!!!" He roared. "WE MISS YOU!!!" When the world around them was once again silent, he tore his gaze away from the clouded sky and smiled at Italy. "How was that?"

"… Awesome…" Italy said and Prussia grinned again. "… Hey Prussia?" He asked as they walked back inside.

"Yeah?"

"… I thought Santa only had white hair…" Prussia stopped, front door half closed. Italy had just been a smart ass to him.

"Yeah… But I'm not an old man…" He said in his defense hoping to throw the Italian off. Since when had there been a person who was more cocky then him.

"Technically, you're older. Old man…" Prussia grinned and pounced on the boy, giving his brunette hair a noogie.

"Your not exactly the youngest person in the world either boy!"

"I'm younger than you!" Italy yelled and despite his belly, slipped easily out of Prussia's grasp and disappeared down the hall into the albino's room, closing the door behind him.

Prussia closed the front door against the cold at last and bolted to his bedroom where he pulled the door open, nearly yanking his arm out of his socket. But before he could run into his room to find the hiding place Italy had chosen, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Italy was standing straight in front of him with a big grin across his face, holding out a parcel.

"Merry Christmas Prussia." He said.

"It's not until tomorrow you idiot." But for all his objections, Italy pushed the parcel into his hands.

"Open it Prussia." He said with a bigger smile.

The parcel was fairly weighty and square. The plain brown paper fell away easily with the white ribbon to reveal a glass box. Inside the glass box, rotating as it was suspended by one thin wire was a rectangle plate of glass. As it turned, a photo was revealed on each side. It was the photo of him and Germany at Oktoberfest. On the other side was a freaked out photo of Germany that Prussia had taken when he'd gotten a new digital camera for his birthday.

All the glass was clear except for the base, which was black.

Italy smiled and ran his fingers across the edge of the bottom, pressing a nearly non-existent button.

There was a flicker of color around the photos and then it focused onto light projected images of black and white and red butterflies fluttering around the inside of the glass case.

"You can program it to have snowflakes falling, or a bird of any kind or anything that can fly really. Even a fish if you want. But I couldn't figure out how to change it." Italy said. It was an odd gift to give Prussia because it was really delicate and pretty. But he loved it instantly. Probably because it wasn't like anything any one usually got him.

As he leaned closer to get a better look at the light produced butterflies, his hand brushed along the bottom and the little fluttering insects flickered and disappeared into flames which began to climb up the edges of the glass.

"Holy crap! What did I do?!" He exclaimed, thinking he'd broken it.

"They're not real Prussia." Italy said and Prussia stopped to inspect them closely. Real flames turn glass black. But these flames reflected the images in the glass rectangle.

"Oh… awesome gift Italy… But you didn't have to go to so much trouble for me."

"Ve… But Prussia has been taking really good care of me and it's the first one ever made and I accidentally broke your old frame." Italy said. Prussia remembered the day Italy had asked to clean his room and had totally freaked out when he'd knocked over the frame that had had the Oktoberfest photo in it and shattered the glass.

"… Thanks Italy… It's great." Prussia set the box down on his bedside table. "Hey Italy, go wait on the couch. I have something for you too." He said.

Italy nodded and headed to the lounge room while Prussia headed to Italy's room. Ironically enough they had decided to hide each other's presents in each other's rooms.

In the room, he kneeled over and reached under the bed. But beside his present for Italy, he saw a second one covered in cobwebs. Funny, he hadn't noticed that before. He pondered for a moment more before pulling both presents out and taking them to Italy.

The boy looked up at him and smiled as he was handed the clean new present. Prussia held the dusty one out of sight as Italy unwrapped his present. When he wasn't looking, the albino read the writing and was almost reduced to his knees.

"Ve- thank you Prussia!" Italy exclaimed and the albino turned to see the boy holding up new prototype trainers and a leather bound book. That book contained photos, memorabilia and log entries from Italy, Prussia and Germany from all the times they'd done something together. Prussia had pieced them all together in the huge leather scrap book so Italy had something to look back on in the future.

"So you don't forget." Prussia said. He hesitated as Italy set aside the trainers and began to flick through the leather bound scrapbook.

"Italy… here…" Italy looked up and Prussia pushed the second gift into the boys lap, dusting it off for him. Italy read the faded label and began to cry.

_Happy Birthday Italy_

_I have already said I would never forget you_

_But I want to say that I will never stop loving you_

_Forever and ever_

_Germany_

As Italy cried, Prussia carefully picked the label off and put it in the scrapbook next to a dried lily.

"You need to open it one day Italy…" Prussia said resting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Italy nodded and tore the paper away slowly and the contents fell out onto his lap.

It was a silver crucifix with writing engraved on the back, a small bag of Italy's favorite boiled sweets and a small canvas pad with a small pack of paints and paintbrushes.

Italy flipped over the crucifix to read the writing.

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

_If you say yes…_

That did it… Italy burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Prussia asked. Italy just handed him the crucifix. He flipped it over and read the back. "Oh my god… He was going to ask you to marry him…"

Italy just continued rubbing his eyes in silence, wishing the tears away. Prussia walked around to behind the weeping boy and undid the cord around Italy's neck that had the iron crucifix hanging from it. Then he slid the silver one on beside it and did up the necklace again.

"Now you've got two." The albino said. Italy looked up and forced a smile onto his face. "You read through that scrapbook or something and I'll make lunch. Ok?"

"… Thank you Prussia… I wouldn't be able to survive without you."

"Of course you couldn't survive without someone as awesome as me." Prussia tousled the brunette hair and went to the kitchen to prepare lunch. While he was there, he put the roast duck Italy had been preparing earlier into the oven. They had a few guests coming around for dinner. For lunch he just cooked pasta the way Italy had shown him and poured some of the alcohol reduced wine for them both. Italy wasn't really meant to drink but he was Italian and they love their wine, so Prussia had found a substitute to keep the boy happy.

When lunch was cooked he carried two plates and two glasses, don't' ask me how he managed it, back to the lounge room where he found Italy reading through the scrapbook. From what Prussia could see, he was reading one of the albino's entries from the last Christmas.

Italy seemed to be pretty stuck into it too. That is until he smelled the scent of his favorite food being carried towards him. He smiled and closed the book, setting it aside.

"Ve- thank you Prussia. You didn't burn it this time."

"Yeah well, I had the best teacher anyone could have. Your like the pasta professor or something." Italy laughed as he was handed his plate and glass. '… Do you wanna watch a movie while we eat? We are in the lounge room after all."

Italy just nodded adorably with pasta hanging out of his mouth. Prussia laughed.

"What one?"

Italy shrugged and managed to get through his first mouthful.

"…You… you choose." He said. "It's a little overcooked."

"Yeah, I was never good with timing… We're gonna watch Underworld. You ok with that?"

He just nodded again. The pasta might have been overcooked but it didn't mean that it wasn't good. Prussia laughed again.

- - -

The movie ended, the roast finished cooking and Prussia and Italy were soon very busy getting ready for their guests. And within one hour of the movie ending, the first of the guests decided to show up.

"Merry Christmas!!!" Cody and Corey screamed and ran past Italy as soon as they had a hug and pounced on Prussia.

"Merry Christmas America! Merry Christmas England! Merry Christmas France!" Italy cried out as he hugged each one on their entry.

As soon as they'd passed and he'd closed the door, another knock resounded and he had to greet more people. In the end he'd greeted America, England, the twins, France, Spain, Romano, Russia, the Baltics and his sisters had stayed at home, Japan, China, Austria, Hungary and Greece. Anyone else he had invited had had their own plans or their work kept them away.

Nonetheless it was a happy evening. Prussia managed to get a fire going in the fire place, but it didn't last long because of the all too curious Cody and Corey.

There was just enough food to feed everyone, with no leftovers, and afterwards the just had ice cream and pudding for dessert after pulling crackers and decorating each other with paper crowns and stickers.

Cody and Corey fell asleep on the couch when someone, even the writer (me) doesn't know who, put some music on and some people began to dance. Though some people were slightly drunk and if it was dancing then the writer is a giant frog and this computer is a puppy with a tail made of electricity flavored ice cream. That would be quite nice actually. Quite shocking actually.

And all too soon, people began to take their leave. Russia being the last. Just before he left he took the white tube of paint that Italy had gotten from Germany with the crucifix.

Opening the tube, Russia put a little dot of white on his finger and held it in front of Italy for him to see. The boy just looked at him, puzzled.

"In Russia, at my house… you shall now be called _Molnija_…" He smeared the paint across Italy's forehead.

"What's Molnija?" He asked. But Russia just smiled and gave the paint tube back before taking his leave.

Curious as to what Russia had painted on his forehead, Italy went to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

It was a jagged whit mark, sharply pointed like lightning. (For those of you that have read Vampire Academy, You will know that Molnija is Russian for lightning.)

Italy smiled. Lightning. He wasn't sure that that sort of name suited him, but he knew why it had been given to him.

"Hey Italy…?" Prussia was standing. What's that mark on your forehead?"

"… Molnija…" Italy smiled and left the bathroom to help Prussia clean up.

- - -

"Ve… Prussia? Do I need to pack overnighter clothes for the baby hospital?" Italy asked as he packed his bag. They were currently at Italy's house as they had been for the past week and were leaving for the hospital in a few hours. It was late March and the boy's stomach had grown to its full potential.

"You're having the baby soon, but they want to keep you there for a while to monitor you. After all, your due date is tomorrow." Prussia grinned and skimmed through the Italian news paper. "Have you read your own news paper Italy?" He asked.

"No. I never read the news paper." Italy replied shoving his pajamas into his bag. He had tried to bargain with the nurses about him not having to wear any clothes in bad, but they said he had to and he couldn't substitute with a shirt of Germany's that was too big for him. So Prussia had taken him out and bought him a light set of flannelette pajamas.

"Well, it says hear that there was a drunk man wondering around on the beach nearest here frightening the kids before taking himself to hospital. I've gotta say it, you Italians are weird."

Italy smiled and shook his head as he pulled a chuppa chup out of a huge plastic bag which he put in his hospital bag. It had been a present from Spain and the boiled sweets he'd gotten from Germany were jammed in beside the chuppa chups.

He unwrapped the passion fruit flavored sweet and put it in his mouth with the colored stick poking out of his grin.

"You like your sweets don't you?" Prussia asked. Italy nodded and zipped up his bag.

"All packed." He said.

"We've got a couple of hours. What do you want to do?"

"I'm just going to wonder around and make sure that every thing is tidy for when its home time."

"Ok. Though the place is already spotless. Awesomely so." Prussia grinned and threw the news paper into the recycling bin.

Around fifteen minutes later, after Italy had finished his chuppa chup, the boy was back in the kitchen, checking that he hadn't left anything out. When suddenly, a sharp stabbing pain penetrated his stomach and he doubled over on his knees.

He breathed through it and began to claw his way back up onto his feet when the pain came back ten times worse. And he screamed. He screamed so loud that he could hardly hear it.

He felt cool hands on his back and he forced him self to stop screaming.

"Italy… You're going into labor." Prussia said. America and England had warned them that neither of them had had contractions when going into labor. It had just been a sudden thing for both of them. It had been the same for Canada when he had had France's daughter. Hungary had said that she'd had contractions with her baby to Austria. So the whole no warning of labor thing only occurred with male pregnancies.

"… But… but you said baby…. Isn't coming until tomorrow…" The boy whined.

"I know what I said, but right now, baby wants to come out… Are you comfortable here?"

Italy nodded. Even if he wanted to move somewhere else it would have been impossible without making the pains worse.

Prussia helped Italy onto his back and ran for a cushion from the lounge room to put under his head.

"Italy… To let baby come out I have to take your pants off, ok? And then you're going to have to push really hard. Can you do that?" Italy squeezed Prussia's hand once in reply.

Giving a quick smile of encouragement, Prussia carefully unzipped the boy's pants and pulled them off. "I have to call your doctor. I'll be right back…" Prussia stood up and grabbed him mobile, dialing in the doctor's number.

"Hello." The man said on the other end.

"Yeah um, I've got Feliciano Vargas here and uh…" He held the phone out so it could pick up the boy's screams. "Yeah, you know, he's going into fucking labor!"

"I'll send an ambulance." Prussia hung up. The guy knew where they lived or he would have asked for an address. Doctors it seemed knew everything about you. Chucking his phone on the dining room table he quickly returned to Italy's side.

"They're sending an ambulance."

"It hurts Prussia."

"America said the pain doesn't last long ok. It won't be long Italy and you'll be holding a baby of your own." Italy smiled weakly. "…Italy… they're sending an ambulance but… you need to have the baby now."

The brunette looked a little horrified at having to have a baby on the kitchen floor. But nonetheless, he cooperated and gave his first push in an attempt to have the baby out.

His screams burned into Prussia's soul and he cringed.

"I have to go around to catch your baby when it comes out." Prussia said and let go of Italy's hand and crawled around so he was sitting between the boy's ankles.

Probably around five minutes later Italy cried. "I don't want to do it any more Prussia…"

Prussia laughed and Italy felt something warm and wet slip into his arms. He looked down and saw a quite baby and for one second feared it to be still born. But he saw it chest lift lightly and let go a sigh of relief.

"You've got a little girl Italy." Prussia said. His arms and stomach were wet from helping the baby out. "And from the looks of it she has all the composure of her father."

'Thank you so much Prussia." The albino smiled and brushed a few sweaty hairs out of Italy's face. Then he bent forward and kissed Italy, filling his mouth with his own. And then he pulled away leaving the boy with a puzzled look on his face.

"… I… I love you Italy… and its ok if you reject me, but I just wanted you to know…"

They were both silent for a moment. Prussia waiting for the boy's reply.

Italy smiled and raised his free hand, puling Prussia's face back down to his. And then there was the knock on the door. Prussia sighed and stood up.

"That'd be the ambulance." He said and went to answer the door.

- - -

At the hospital, Italy's daughter was put into intense care as was her mother. Her skin had been lightly tinged with yellow, indicating she had mild jaundice. Italy had to go to intense care as well because he was male and they treated those pregnancies with caution. Making sure that they were in an ok condition to look after a baby.

So Prussia was stuck wandering around the hospital. He knew it was rude but he couldn't not look into people's rooms.

It was at about the fifth room he looked in that he stopped. There was a man lying in the middle of the bed, hooked up to all kinds of machines. Prussia stopped a nurse.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"If you read the paper then you would know that he was the drunk man wandering around on the beach."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He needs a heart transplant, a lung transplant and he has mild hypothermia."

"… I see… have you found his family…?"

- - -

Little Molnija was running around in the snow. She was turning two in a couple of months. But now it was her second Christmas. Her hair was dark black brown and her eyes as ice blue as her father's.

His body was being pumped with blood by his brother's heart and he was breathing with his brother's lungs. The boy he loved Ve-d and ran up to him.

"Is it time Germany?" Italy asked.

Germany picked up his daughter, named in Russian, and nodded.

"It is time Italy."

The brunette smiled and all three looked to the heavens and shouted.

"Merry Christmas Prussia!!!"

- - -

_Yay… all finished._

_I hoped you all enjoyed it and won't kill me cos someone still died in the end. _

_All my inspiration from this story came from cleaning my room and lots of girl stuff…_

_Lol. I love you all._

_Prussian Mongrel._


End file.
